


[路人斑/路人带/隐带斑带]Scarlet Luna

by nantianmen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantianmen/pseuds/nantianmen
Summary: 囚徒斑带，路人斑，虐斑





	[路人斑/路人带/隐带斑带]Scarlet Luna

宇智波斑并不漂亮。

他从不会给人阴柔的感觉，他的皮肤太白，五官轮廓又太深，永远散发出生人勿近的气息。他通常面无表情，眼睛下深深的卧蚕衬托的他更加严肃。即使他继承了家族柔媚的外貌，他的气质也和温柔完全搭不上边，他站在那里就像一个君王俯视他的国土和臣子，眼中永远带着一丝冷漠和不屑。

可是当别人注视他的脸时，无一例外都会被他矛盾的长相和气质所吸引。他的头发一直桀骜不驯地翘着，正如他本人一样，永远不会顺从或屈服于什么。他是生来属于战场的，属于那充满血与火的地方，露出兴奋好战的笑容与敌人厮杀，在战斗中享受并起舞。可是当你注视他过于白皙的皮肤，英气的眉和大大的眼睛时，会不知不觉忘记他是这样一个杀神，只是想靠近他，甚至拥有他。如果他漆黑的眼睛看着你，眨眼间纤长的睫毛抖动，你会渐渐忘记一切，似乎宇宙间只能看见他一人。

他并不漂亮，却艳丽得另一切失色。许多人都发现了这一点，带土也承认，斑确实对大部分人有致命的吸引力。

可是这一点在现在却成了一切罪恶的源头。带土冷眼看着栅栏的另一侧，斑正跪在肮脏泥泞的地上，头被两个看守按着浸入一桶冷水中。斑不停的挣扎呛水，痛苦的咳嗽声在黑暗寂静的牢里异常清晰，看守们却不为所动，像铁铸一样牢牢按着他，直到他的挣扎微弱了才揪着他的头发把他拽出水面。斑仰头大口地呼吸着空气，他的头发湿淋淋地贴在赤裸的身体上，还可以看到身上暗红青紫的痕迹。斑才呼吸几秒，就又被看守们按入水中，循环往复，仿佛不停歇的地狱酷刑。

看守重复着手上的动作，讥讽道：“你是不是只能伺候大人物？弟兄们今天就是想上你爽一爽，竟然敢扫我们的兴，你他妈以为你是谁？”

另一个看守计时说：“让我们看看你水刑的极限是多长时间，也许能破纪录呢。”他狠狠掐了一下斑的乳头，力道之大似乎想把它拧下来，呸了一口骂道：“大哥说的没错，你就是个被操烂了的玩意，还装什么纯？操他妈敢让我们哥俩在十几个兄弟面前丢脸，混蛋！”

“我可想到一个好办法，这几天没有大人物预约这个贱货，我们把他扔到重刑区，够他好好爽几天了。”看守皮笑肉不笑地看着斑，阴冷的声音在牢里回想。

另一人淫笑着附和：“大哥说的没错，你这骚货是不是看不上哥几个的东西，没关系，那里的人都壮的很，足够把你上个爽了。”

带土坐在自己的牢房里，漠然听着两个看守议论着斑这几天的去向。今天有十几个看守来这里上斑，他们轮到一半时斑挣脱了手腕的束缚，几乎打残了一个人的命根子。那人当场就在地上打滚哀嚎，其他人也没了兴致，很快就散去了。总有别的国家的高官来玩弄斑取乐，那些看守虽然暴怒却不敢弄出明面上的伤痕，只能专挑看不见的地方下手，斑现在体内还有不停转动的东西，恐怕要折磨他整晚。

带土冷笑，那些人以为斑落到这种境地，就是不能反抗的绵羊了吗？他们小瞧了斑，活该付出点代价。可是斑接下来的命运会更加惨痛，带土知道重刑区那些如饥似渴的男人，把斑和几十个这种大汉关在一起，两天后还能站起来吗？带土的目光落在斑惨白的脸上，眼神中透出他自己都没察觉到的担忧和怜悯。

2.  
阴暗潮湿的地牢里，只有墙壁上的灯发出微弱的光，两个看守押着斑走在过道上。那是一条盘旋着向下的过道，路的尽头是一扇厚重的铁门。看守打开铁门，门后还有两道门，用来防止囚犯逃跑。这里是重刑区，关押的犯人都是终生监禁，永远不可能再见天日。看守打开最后一道门，顿时一股男人的汗味混合着酸臭味直冲出来，看守嫌恶地捂着鼻子，揪着斑的头发把他推到身前，皱眉向牢房里喊道：“爷爷给你们带来新玩具了！这两天他就归你们了，别玩死就行。”

门打开的一刹那屋内的囚犯都抬头看向门口，那些人大多浑身的肌肉隆起，身高接近2米，身上有着数不清的纹身。这个屋里关押了二十多个人，长期的肉弱强食使他们在这个混乱无序的地方形成了自己的法则。一个光头的大汉坐在中央，他的胳膊比一般人的大腿还要粗壮，身上头上有数道狰狞的刀疤。他似乎是这些人的老大，正抽着烟享受着其他犯人的奉承。他吐出一口烟，咧嘴一笑露出一口参差不齐的大黄牙：“大哥，这次给我们带个带把的干什么？上次那个小娘们才带劲呢！”

看守啐了一口，和他们笑骂道：“上次那个都被你们玩残了！这个小心点，不过他耐操，包你们爽！”他粗暴地捏着斑的下巴迫使他抬头面对那些囚犯，斑被下了药没力气挣脱，只能垂着眼睛不去看他们。看守下流地拍着斑的屁股说：“看这盘亮条顺的，极品！”他神色一转严肃地恐吓道：“不过他以后还要伺候大人物的，你们要是下手太重了，别怪我不通情理。”

那个大汉自从看见斑的正脸就开始两眼放光，连烟掉在地上都没发觉。他们这些人憋了这么久，无论长得多丑是个洞就能上，别说这次这个这么好看。他贪婪地看着斑的身体，嘿嘿淫笑道：“放心，兄弟们知道度。啧啧，这皮肤比女人都白，这腰这腿，老子终于能开开荤了。”

看守凑到斑的耳边狞笑道：“好好享受吧。”他一用力将斑推到牢房里，自己转身出去锁上铁门。这间牢房里有监控，他要好好看看斑的惨象，好出了那一口恶气。

斑的手脚都被铁链子绑着，他被注射了抑制查克拉和肌肉酸软的药，一时使不上力跌倒在牢房里。几只粗糙的大手摸上了他的身体，他觉得浑身像爬满了蛇一样恶心，又无法反抗，只能控制着自己不出声音。领头的大汉摸着他的大腿兴奋地叫道：“靠！这个皮肤真好，老子终于能爽一把了！”其他的人都围了过来，争先恐后地摸着斑的身体，同时奉承着大汉：“大哥爽完了让兄弟们也尝尝鲜？”大汉兴奋地脸都涨红了，哈哈大笑着：“当然！兄弟们排好队，人人有份！”他掰开斑的双腿，粗糙黝黑的大手在皮肤上印出十个清晰的凹痕。他伸出一根手指胡乱捅了几下斑的后穴，完全不管会不会伤到身下的人，脱了裤子就急匆匆地插了进去。斑疼的浑身一颤，大汉被夹地浑身舒爽险些上了天，大骂一句靠，用手掐着斑的腰就抽插了起来。其他的人见大汉眯着眼睛享受都心痒难耐，不停地问“大哥爽不？”，有心急的已经脱了裤子插到了斑的嘴里。斑被顶地干呕，那人卸了斑的下巴就开始深喉。斑被顶的几乎窒息，喉咙里发出模糊的声音，但只能轻微地挣扎。这无用地挣扎扭动更激起了那些人的施虐欲，没抢上嘴的人骂骂咧咧地脱了裤子把下体在斑的胸口上磨蹭，还有人拽着斑的手给自己手活，更有人坐在斑的腰上把他的双腿按到一起，在并拢的大腿间抽插。其余那些没抢上位置的就脱了裤子看着眼前景象自慰，等着下一轮换人。

大汉爽了一阵大吼一声在斑的身体里交了货，他恋恋不舍地退出斑的身体，很快有一个人代替了他的位置插了进去。大汉把他的浊白涂到斑的脸上，看着周围眼睛都要急红了的人说：“别着急，咱们每人都能上他后面一次，轮着来。”另一个比较强壮的大汉过来推着正在斑身上运动的人粗声粗气的催促：“快点！老子等不得了！”那人才不甘心这么离开，又不敢得罪他，赔笑道：“哥，咱们一起来。”大汉疑惑的问：“就他这个小白脸行不行？爷爷一个人的东西就能把他操烂了。”果然这人的下体格外粗壮，此时一柱擎天，大小更加可观。那人正在得趣，随意地说：“不是说了他挺耐操别玩死了就成？看他那么荡没准是被操惯了的，咱们试试没准行。”那大汉犹豫了一下，实在忍不住欲火，就试着加进去了一根手指。斑此前还没被两人同时玩弄过，他只觉得下身撕裂了一样疼，想叫嘴里又堵住另一个人的东西，只能发出呜呜咽咽的呻吟。那大汉看见斑这种反应更是硬的厉害，他又加进去两根手指，斑疼的一头冷汗，不停地扭动着身体想减轻身下的痛苦。但围观的众人被他这种反应取悦到，哄笑着说：“操！就是个贱货！看他扭的那个骚劲，一根鸡巴都草不爽他！”那大汉用手指捅了几下就失去了耐心，扶着自己的勃起硬生生地插了进去。那里本来就窄小，突然间又容纳了一根巨物直接被撕裂。斑发出模糊的惨叫声，血顺着大腿根缓缓流下，他想蜷起身体减轻疼痛，可是同时被好几个人按着根本动不了，只能被拗成一个屈辱的姿势忍受他们残忍的进入。那大汉做起来没有章法，只知道横冲直撞地往深处捅，他用力地撞击着斑的盆骨，爽的不能自已：“哈哈这个比上次那小娘们还好玩，还真结实。兄弟们一会我们就两人一起上，还能多上几回！”其余地人大笑着赞同：“没错！那娘们哭的一把鼻涕一把泪的真他妈扫兴，这个爽！”

斑闭着眼睛忍着身上的疼痛和屈辱，恶心，他觉得恶心的要命。无论是嘴里的东西还是身体里正在抽插的阳具都恶心透顶，那些人放在他身上的手，脸上风干的精液也令他想干呕，他恨不得杀了这些人，把这些触碰过他的肮脏的渣滓都剁成碎片。可是他无力反抗，药效太强，他现在的体能还不如一个普通人。每次他觉得木叶那些花样恶心到极点时，下一次的遭遇就会刷新他的认知。两天，他要被关在这里两天，刚刚几个小时他就快受不了了，他不知道这些穷凶极恶的人还会做出什么事来。他从来没想过他战败后还会活着，也没想到作为战犯会被做这种事情。他本以为他会被处死，被拷问，被实验，这些他都能忍，没想到那些人竟把他当成高级的妓女送给各国高官玩弄，每当他反抗时就会用种种肮脏的手段惩罚他。他被关起来前甚至都不知道男人之间具体要怎样做，更别提这些花样百出的作弄手段。他默默放空情绪，只恨不得感受不到自己的身体，可身上一波一波的疼痛不断地提醒着他身处在黑暗的地狱。

3

看守这两天无比兴奋，他们一直盯着牢房的监控，连吃饭都不舍得离开。看守斑这个差事是他们又托关系又花钱打点才得到的，他们和斑有着血海深仇，几乎所有的亲人朋友都死在了四战里，都死在了斑秽土转生的时候。不过这里几乎每一个人和斑都有仇，他们比别人更加幸运的是可以亲自折磨斑来宣泄心中的仇恨和痛苦。刚开始他们只是抓紧一切机会虐待羞辱斑，可后来这种折磨的意味渐渐的变了。他们看过多次斑被高官压在身下，不情愿地接受着男人粗暴的抽插，身体却因为药效非常敏感，不受控制地颤抖着。他们认为斑满脸潮红，屈辱和迷离的神色交织在一起的样子就像天然的迷幻剂，他们看着下腹就一股邪火，心中纯粹的恨意不知不觉扭曲成肮脏变态的欲望，他们想看更多，想看斑被他们或者别的男人不停的进入，更想看斑不甘却又抵挡不了药效下被强迫放大的欲望，更想看斑的尊严被打的粉碎，自甘堕落地任由别人调教。可惜他们至今没有看到过斑崩溃或者放弃反抗，他们有些失望，不过他们有的是时间，他们坚信斑早晚会被玩弄调教成不知羞耻的荡妇，只知道取悦别人的婊子。

两天的时间很快过去，看守恋恋不舍的离开监控。他们来到地牢里打开房门，房间内除了汗味还多了欢爱后淫靡的气息。那些大汉有的玩了两天累了，躺在地上横七竖八地睡觉，鼾声震天。有的还围着斑轮流享受。斑四肢瘫软地躺在地上，身上全都是血迹和男人的精液，他脸色惨白，眼神涣散，头发也失去了光泽，就像死尸一样摊在那里。他正在被两个大汉在一前一后发狂了似的操弄，他毫无反应地躺着，双眼无神的看着房顶，只有微微颤抖的大腿和不时抽动的身体证明他还活着。看守知道斑的生命力顽强的很，就算比这凄惨十倍也不会轻易死掉，他重重地咳嗽了一声道：“行了行了别把人玩死了，都让开我们把他带回去。”

正在斑身上埋头苦干的大汉闻言抬起头来向看守讨好地笑道：“大哥您再等等，让我们几个再泄一回。您知道我们好不容易开开荤。”看守一直在盯着监控，他知道这些人至少都在斑身上前前后后泄了三四回，不耐烦地把大汉推开说：“去去去！明天他要伺候大人物的，耽误了你们赔得起？”大汉半途被打断很不爽，却不敢得罪看守，只好赔笑着退下。

看守满意地看着斑凄惨的样子，他走过去蹲在斑的旁边，揪着斑的头发迫使斑抬头面对他，狞笑道：“贱人！爽不爽？”斑的意识昏昏沉沉的，身体因为过度的刺激和劳累被迫自我保护，屏蔽了外界的大部分信息，才使他有一点喘息的空间，不会因为身体和头脑过载而浑身器官衰竭。他眼前一片模糊，看到的都是破碎的色块，听到的也是嗡嗡作响的噪声。他听到看守的话勉强清醒一点，看清楚来人后又漠然转过眼睛。看守被斑的无视激怒了，他飞起一脚踢在斑的腰侧，斑直接撞到墙上，震得咳出两口血沫。看守还不解气，他走过去踩在斑的肚子上，沉重的皮靴狠狠地碾压着犯人脆弱的腹部，他一边踩一边骂道：“你这贱人肚子里都被灌满了还装什么纯？爽不爽，嗯？他们要还是满足不了你下次老子只能给你找两条狗了！”斑因为疼痛本能地收缩躲闪着，却因为下巴被卸了只能发出不成调的微弱的呻吟声。看守也注意到了这点，他停下脚哼道：“怪不得今天这么老实，原来是说不了话。”他弯下腰抬起斑的下巴给他装上，中途故意错了好几次才装好。斑疼的直皱眉，但是他太累了，根本无力反抗，甚至连动一动手指都很困难。

4.

看守打够了，嫌恶地看着斑满身的液体，把他一路拖出地牢。斑的后背上一大片血迹，有的是因为在粗糙的地面上磨破了皮肤，有的是被人架起侵犯时下身的伤口倒流出的鲜血。他的双腿也全是半干涸的血迹，从大腿根几乎淌到了脚踝，可以看出这两天的凌辱多么惨烈。他身后的伤口反复被撕裂，那些大汉干什么都极其粗鲁，哪里会顾得他的感受，尤其是被两人一起插入时更加生不如死，他到后来整个下半身都快没了知觉。

看守把他拖到牢里，嫌脏似的把他一把甩在地上，皱着眉头盯着自己手上沾上的血痕：“他奶奶的真恶心，呸！”他啐了一口，用鞋尖踢踢斑的手臂，骂道：“真是会给爷找活！还要把你这个贱人洗干净！”他眼珠一转，想到了一个好去处，嘿嘿笑道：“你这可是贵宾待遇，天天能洗澡，请吧！”普通的囚犯一周能洗一次澡就不错，看守当然没有那么好心，他为自己又想到了一个折磨犯人的点子而兴奋。

斑一直默不作声地听着看守的话，他不想理这个恶心的渣滓，也没力气让他闭嘴。他赤身裸体地躺在冰凉的地上，大量的失血和极度疲劳已经使他体温偏低，手脚冰凉，躺的越久越从内而外的冷。他想要是这样冻死了也好，省的再受这些非人的侮辱，可是那些人又怎么会让他如愿？斑以前认为杀人不过头点地，幻术也是为了取胜，对于拷问折磨不甚了解，哪里知道有的是不伤人性命又令人痛不欲生的法子。那些人几乎不给他食物和水，却又不会让他饿死渴死，基本在他嘴唇干裂喉咙剧痛时才会给他滴几滴清水，或者强制他张嘴不停的灌水，围着咳到几乎窒息的他取乐。食物就更是稀少，只是会定期给他输一些营养液吊着他的性命，可是他饿，那些营养液并不能缓解他胃里火烧一般的饥饿感。他还会不定期地作为礼物送给各国的高官富商亵玩，这是他最不能忍受的一点，他后悔第一次时反应太过激烈，让敌人看透了他这个弱点，知道怎么精准的打击他，平时也会找那些无名小卒来羞辱他。这是个现实存在的地狱，似乎一道铁窗便把这里和外面的阳光完全割裂。他很陌生，他自诩看透了木叶的黑暗，却没想到会直面超出想象的事实。他的心是冷的，他的全身像漏了无数个洞，呼呼地往体内灌着冷风。柱间啊，这就是你一直维护的地方吗，你知道你的理想已经变成了什么样子？你是不是明知道我在承受的这一切，还这样事不关己的走开？

看守已经习惯了斑的走神，他没兴趣知道囚犯正在想什么，他只想让那人哀求、痛苦乃至绝望。他和他的搭档把斑架到一处站定，他抽了斑一巴掌让他回神：“好好看看，爷对你多好，有‘温泉’呢！”

斑被这力气极大的一巴掌抽的歪过头去，耳边嗡嗡作响，他咳出胸中淤血，眼睛勉强聚焦，才看出这是哪里。他们所处的是一间极大的房间，房间正中一个盛满淡蓝色液体的池子，上边有一排喷头。这是一个消毒间，每一个新入狱的犯人都要来这里消毒清洗，一是换上囚服，二是再次检查防止夹带私物。两个看守把斑按进池子里，池子里可不是清水，而是消毒液，几乎没到斑的腰际。液体冰冷刺骨，而且刺激性极大，斑的下半身全是创口，猛一被刺激几乎跳起来，条件反射地向上挣扎，可他服药后无力的身体又怎么可能摆脱两双大手的钳制。看守们嘿嘿冷笑，在他们看来斑就像案板上的鱼一样做着无用的反抗，他们轻佻地说：“我们这是帮你消消毒，这么脏的婊子要洗干净才能用呢。”他们粗暴地洗掉斑身上大部分的血迹和精液后把他拽出来推到淋浴喷头下站好。说是喷头也不准确，因为那只是一根铁管子，头部似乎是粗糙的断口，里面喷出的还是那种强效消毒液。看守们一人扭住斑的胳膊固定他，一人拿着喷头冲洗他身上剩下的污痕和伤口。这液体比池子里的还冷，水流又极大，冲击到伤口上非常难忍。斑打着寒战，想收缩身体躲开这无处不在的水流，却被这如影随形的水柱从头浇到脚，湿漉漉的头发贴在身上，牙齿都在打颤。看守洗了几遍不满意，自言自语道：“最脏的地方得洗干净才好。”他找了一副橡胶手套戴上，拿起喷头对着斑的下身冲洗，一根手指毫不留情地塞进去抽插搅动，带出红白相间的液体。斑全身那里伤的最严重，此时已经不能只用疼来形容，他挣扎的幅度陡然加剧，嘴里发出低声的惨叫，这已经是他快到极限的身体能做出的最大的反应。看守毫不意外地被取悦到，他们哈哈大笑，一边说笑着点评着斑的动作，一边下手更没有轻重，最后甚至把那管子插进斑的后穴，调小水流盯着斑慢慢鼓起的小腹取乐，在斑受不了快昏过去前再把管子拔出来，这般反复了几回才心满意足地收手。他们随意扯过一条破烂的毛巾把斑擦干，此时斑除了还有微弱的呼吸就像死人一样，软着身子被他们摆弄，连一点基本的挣扎都没有。看守不满意地嘟囔着：“这么把他送回去他又能美美的睡一夜了，真不爽。”

“老二，你可真傻，忘了我们的束缚椅了？都成了犯人还想舒服的睡觉？好好坐一夜吧！”

看守眼前一亮，忙招呼手下把那椅子抬到斑的牢房里，他怎么忘了，一时受刑的痛苦不是最难熬的，长时间的捆绑和不能活动才最令人难受。不管斑以前多么厉害，现在还不是任凭他们摆弄，他的一切痛苦和欲望都被他们掌管。看守选择性地遗忘了以前在战场上看到斑时吓尿裤子的经历，他觉得自己就是神，掌握着这个人的一切。他们把斑抬上椅子固定好，柔韧又结实的束缚带绑住了斑的脖子、胸口和四肢。斑的双腿被绑在一起并拢地很紧，双臂却被反折到身后固定，腰上和大腿上的固定带保证他的上身无法向上移动，只能保持这个姿势坐着。看守明白这种捆绑会让人浑身麻木僵硬，束缚带的特殊材质和松紧又不至于使肢体坏死，他们做完了这一切便离开了，他们折腾了两天也累了，现在需要好好地睡一觉再和别人换班，折磨犯人的机会只能遗憾地暂时让给别人。

等到脚步声完全消失，大牢深处重新归于寂静。斑垂着头坐着，不知道是不是恢复了意识。带土从隔壁探头来看，啧了一声，果然是一次比一次惨，这老家伙也不长记性，早晚被人这么玩死。他今天的实验对身体伤害不大，所以还有精神，他缩回去啃了几口自己馊了的口粮，含糊地问：“死了没？没死出个声。”

等了半天没有回应，带土也知道斑的脾性，便不再多嘴，准备睡下。他牢里的条件还算好的，尽管是冬天给干草夏天给厚棉被，起码还有个地方躺，斑那个牢里什么也没有，冬天就直接躺地上也没的盖，夏天的厚被褥几乎比他的厚两倍。带土翻了个身没睡着，隔壁一丝动静也无，难道斑是真昏过去了？过了很久，带土爬起来探身去摸斑的身体，触手一片冰凉，他拧起眉头，手指抬到鼻子下面——还有呼吸。他顺手摸了斑的脸和额头，总算知道了斑为什么没动静，恐怕是烧的太厉害昏睡过去。他摸到斑潮湿冰凉的头发，这是又洗了冷水澡，怪不得老怪物都撑不住了。他知道斑死不了，又缩回去背对着隔壁躺着，斑的身体大不如前，他又何尝不是？频繁又残酷的实验不可逆的摧毁着他的健康，他还要在经常探视的卡卡西面前装作很好。这个死心眼的老友总是来看他这个战犯，对于不能放他出去甚至不能很好地改善他的待遇充满愧疚，他都心甘情愿地赎罪了，卡卡西也尽了他最大的努力，他不知道这位现任火影还在愧疚什么。他慢慢进入梦乡，想着如果明天斑还病得厉害就喊人过来，他们这个地方虽然没人理，他还是有一点特权的，那些看守要是以为他快死了绝对不会放任不管。带土想，他是期待斑去死，但也不是这种屈辱的死法，死在这些肮脏的小人之手。如果他哪天活腻了一定希望卡卡西或者老师亲自动手，再不济鸣人也行，他觉得斑也是如此，恐怕是宁可柱间再给他一刀吧。可是柱间来的次数屈指可数，大部分时间也是公事公办，怪不得上至顾问团下至狱卒对斑的态度都那样。带土自嘲，他可真是蹲监狱蹲到无聊至极了，管的还真多，他下半辈子是交代在这里了，只能日日对着斑这个可恶的邻居。

N．

“听说你们木叶有好事可以做啊！嘿嘿，咱明人不说暗话，那两个战犯我都见过，让他们一起陪我一晚，这买卖的事情嘛……好说好说！”一个别国的高官晃着肥硕的脑袋，一双色眯眯的小眼几乎放出光来。

“您知道，我们身为顾问并不能独自决定这事，况且宇智波带土是火影大人的……我们哪里能动火影的人。”几个顾问互相对视一眼，默契地打起了太极。火影一直极力关照着那个犯人，他们也不想因此得罪火影，一般来的人能挡就挡。本来看上带土的人就很少，其中绝大多数知道了火影这层关系也会退缩，毕竟谁也不想因为一夜享乐得罪到这世界上最强忍村的领导人。这个官员的愚蠢和好色顾问们早有耳闻，没想到他竟想同时找那两人来陪。

“哦？哈哈看来我和你们影的口味一样，缘分缘分。这事要能成，合同我再让利三成如何？”高官才不信他们不能做主，他听到火影时吃了一惊，但色心还是占了上风，继续讨价还价起来。

顾问们再次交换了一个眼神，这个高官真是色迷心窍，毫不费力就能从他那里得到大好处，既然如此把带土送出去也没什么，火影也不会日日来监狱。一个顾问装作为难地开口：“可是……您看，我们从来没让他们同时陪过客人，真的不好开这个头。”他们才不会一口答应高官的条件，吊着他的胃口再多捞些好处才好。

高官一听这事有戏，一颗心全都飞到了夜晚的享乐上，急急忙忙地再次让利表示诚意。几人你来我往几个回合，顾问们几乎把好处都榨尽了才勉强点头。高官满意的点头，旁边一个陪他来的高层也提出了要求，他想要带土陪。顾问们心里惊讶这两人的品味，给他们安排了一个豪华套房，派手下去牢里把他们梳洗一番带过去。

带土和斑被押送到房间里，暗部熟练地给他们注射了各种药剂后离开。带土坐在深红色的大床上和斑无言地对视，他和斑从来都是隔着一道栅栏，那些人为什么把他们放在一起。一路上没有人给他们解释，但看这房间豪华又恶俗的布置就知道是做什么的。带土最近没有做过伤害大的实验身体还好，但斑被折腾的太频繁，他已经很久没睡过一个好觉，在暗部离开后立刻躺在床上休息。

房间里静悄悄的，带土猜测顾问还在招待这次的官员，然后晚上来他们这里玩乐。他无聊地坐着，不时看一眼闭目休息的斑。这种气氛很奇怪，他已经习惯了和斑安静地做邻居，但不习惯中间没有任何阻碍，好像和别人共同分享卧室一样。而且他们为什么会被安排在一起？难道今天有两个人时间调不开，只能一起来上他们？带土不是没被人侵犯过，但次数很少，不过他在斑身上见识过了种种匪夷所思的花样，倒不会去猜测自己一会儿的遭遇，反正逃不出这个范围。他待的无聊，打量了几遍房间的陈设后不知做什么好，他知道斑没睡着，但也懒得说话，就盯着这张豪华大床开始出神。他的视线落在斑的身上，斑穿着一件松松垮垮的黑色浴衣，上面绣着精美的暗纹，从敞开的衣襟处可以看到结实的胸口和小腹。宽大的袖子铺在床上，只露出一截白白的手腕，下摆处却开的极大，修长的大腿一览无余。斑的手腕、脚腕和脖子上都有镣铐磨出的红痕，身上也隐隐地有几道伤疤，更能激起人的施虐欲。他的脸上有掩饰不住的疲惫，闭目侧卧的姿势冲谈了他身上凌厉的气势，在这张暧昧的大床的衬托下更添几分色气。

带土在心里点评一番，这衣服穿了和没穿一样，主要起装饰作用，包装漂亮了好向那些官员卖个好价钱。他忽视了自己的一身打扮也差不多，如今也是像礼品一样被送出去。带土在监狱里没人给他剪头发，半长的头发柔和了他的五官，伤疤无损他英气的长相，更增添了别样的色气。他的伤疤其实可以去掉，不过他不在意长相，也乐得清静，大部分人都觉得他又丑又凶，取乐就去找斑。他一会儿就挺尸到底，反正这事忍忍就过去了，就当被揍了一顿，没什么大不了。

高官吃完晚宴，就被暗部带着走向一栋外表毫不起眼的小楼。这座小楼大有玄机，内部装修极为豪华，四周还有许多触发性的防御和警戒结界，安全性和私密性极佳，专门用来招待高层们享乐。斑和带土所在的房间在顶楼，这层楼防御森严不亚于监狱，又是最豪华的一层，工作人员极忠心能干，只有少数高官才有资格被请上这一层玩乐。几个暗部在高官来到前跑进房间再次检查了一遍，告诉了他们今天要同时被上，看到斑的怒容后冷哼着给他又注射了一管抑制查克拉的药和春药才离开。斑经过长期的摧残身体已经虚弱了很多，那些人大概想让他在床上有反应才没给他注射肌肉松弛剂，用的也不是烈性春药。斑深恨这间房间，他在这张床上被无数人玩弄过，有时候甚至神志不清地被人凌辱，他只是躺在这里就深深地恶心。那些人居然又出了新花样，要同时上他和带土，还刻意让他保持清醒，真是变态。带土则是惊讶之后恢复了破罐破摔的样子，这种像货物一样等待被使用的过程更难熬，他宁可那高官早点过来早点结束。

高官推门进来，他看到屋里的陈设很满意，眼睛瞥到了床上的两个人更是口水直流。陪他来的是他们忍村的高层，也是一个准影级的上忍，上忍给自己倒了一杯酒，又从吧台取了几块冰块加上，走到大床对面的沙发上坐下，笑眯眯的请高官先开始。高官喜形于色，假意客气了两句就迫不及待地扑了过去。他摸了摸带土的脸，一手搂着带土的腰，一手把斑从床上拉起来按到怀里摩挲。他的身体几乎有斑的两倍宽，肥胖的手臂都快赶上两人的大腿粗，斑被他勒的喘不过气来，挣扎着要打他。高官却不生气，斑被注射的药剂使他没什么力气，高官毫不费力地就扭住了他的手，顺势把手伸到他怀里揩油。带土觉得在他腰上乱动的手恶心的要命，再看高官另一只手把斑上上下下地摸了个遍，嘴里还啧啧有声地点评着。高官胖归胖，一双大手却极有力气，恐怕也是练过的，起码凭带土二人现在的状态无法成功反抗。

高官到底顾忌着带土是火影的人没有玩的太过分，他在带土的脸上亲了一口，又淫笑着扭头去亲斑，手上的动作不停，享受着这两具绝佳的肉体在他的摆弄下颤抖。带土本身就和斑长得有几分相似，同样的长发在加上类似的衣服使两人更像，但绝对不会被弄混。不仅是因为带土脸上的伤疤，他的五官气质和斑都不是一个类型的，也许床上的反应也不同。高官想着就一股邪火直冲下腹，不过他不急着开干，大餐要慢慢享用才更加美味。他捏着斑的脸，丝毫不在意斑冷漠的表情，一路从他的脖子舔到胸口。这时春药已经开始起作用，斑手脚发软，他暗骂那药还有限制行动的功能，恐怕是顾问们怕他又打残了谁。高官的双手都不闲着，他又摸又啃，发现带土的胸肌比较舒服，而斑的腰手感更好。他一只胳膊环着带土的肩膀，手在他的胸口停留，另一只手则在斑的腰窝处流连，不时捏一捏斑的大腿。两具身体结实又有弹性，高官爱不释手，眼睛都不知道放在哪里好。他的欲望越积累越高，达到顶点后把两人放在床上，一时间竟不知道从谁先开始更好。

N+1

高官压到斑的身上大力抽插，这次的春药虽然不烈但药效非常持久，斑即使心里恶心透顶身体也背叛了他的意志。他不想在高官身下辗转求欢，更不想这幅不堪的样子被旁边的带土看去，全程都死死地咬着牙僵硬着身体反抗。高官阅人无数，见斑脸色泛红呼吸急促就知道春药起了作用，本想好好爽一番，谁知道斑还是死人一样完全没有半点情趣。高官没达成预先的设想恼羞成怒，做的时候下手很重，可是只能听见斑偶尔泄露出的一两声呻吟。事后他仍不满足，找出绳子把斑绑在床上，从柜子里拿出一个极大的振动棒插了进去，又拿一个金属制的贞操带锁住他的下体，最后又掰着斑的下巴给他灌了另一种春药。他做完这一切满意地拍拍手，看着斑极力克制着欲望却又控制不住地在床上轻微扭动身体，他有信心看到斑沉沦于欲望，在他身下放荡地呻吟扭动的样子。他平日最大的爱好就是这个，有百般作弄调教的手段，他正犹豫要怎么玩弄斑，一转眼看见上忍还在一旁坐着，才想起来上忍是指名要玩带土的。他和上忍算是地位相当的同僚，不好让他等太久，只好遗憾地暂时放过斑，转而去找带土。

带土一直侧着头没有看这边，他虽然在监狱里没少看斑被各色的人上，但这类下药的还是第一次。他听到斑粗重的喘息就觉得尴尬，不小心瞥见斑夹杂着痛苦屈辱和欲望的脸时慌乱地移开目光，他从没见过斑这个神色，也不想看见他的高潮。旁边皮肉撞击的声音、高官的淫词秽语和机械嗡嗡的震动声刺激着他的耳膜，他越是闭了眼不看脑子里就越能生动地勾勒出画面。

他很少被玩弄，但是斑不同，他都数不清斑到底被这般凌辱了多少次。开始他觉得解气，他恨斑，恨不得亲自捅穿他的胸膛挖了他的眼，看到斑被轮番侮辱心中大快，还经常嘲笑他的老朋友柱间不来看他。后来他看多了只觉得悲哀，他自己的处境也好不到哪里，经常被顾问们做非人的实验。这就是他以前要保护的木叶，这就是他的梦想，斑身为创始人之一毫无半点尊严，他们从不被看做是人，木叶在日夜不停地榨取他们残存的利用价值。而这地狱一般的黑暗一直被默许着存在，那些在阳光下无知的笑着的村民永远不知道这里腐烂的多深，而那些道貌岸然的政客用轻飘飘的口气支持着这个监狱的发展。而此时此刻，他就要和斑被同一个恶心的人玩弄了，他又觉得可笑，他以前怎么想象地出有朝一日他们的命运会以这种方式重合。

高官从柜子里拿出润滑剂和小号的假阳具，他对待带土要耐心温柔的多，毕竟这是火影的人，他不敢玩的过分弄出伤来。高官鲜少有耐心给人润滑扩张，本以为过程无趣，但发现带土的反应很生涩，却一脸不耐烦地看着他。高官徒然兴奋起来，他动动手指就知道带土的经验很少，这次他算捡到宝了。他喜欢的类型要么青涩要么放荡，还有病态的初次情节，尤其喜好调教处男处女。原以为这两人都是经验丰富，原来还不尽相同。他淫笑着压到带土身上，不顾带土皱着眉抗拒，急切地抽插起来。高官把带土的长发拨开，只觉得他细长的眉拧在一起都格外好看，脸上的伤疤毫不狰狞，反而有不对称的美感和独特的色气。带土全程一副凶狠的表情，高官很是稀奇，做到一半看向一旁的斑，却差点被斑艳丽情色的脸勾着交了货。高官赶紧退出带土的身体，堪堪止住了早泄。他拿出斑体内的振动棒，却没打开他的贞操带。斑被双重的春药和无法发泄的欲望折磨了很久头脑已经昏昏沉沉的，残存的理智阻止了他的呻吟和动作。振动棒猛地抽出时他差点叫出声来，在最后一刻才咬牙把呻吟咽回去，睁开眼睛瞪着高官。斑却不知道他眼角泛红、满脸春色的瞪视没有半点威胁感，反而引得高官下体又胀大一圈。高官的大手在斑的身上游走了几圈，把带土和斑紧挨着并排放好，开始在两人体内轮流抽插。

高官身体肥硕几乎盖住两人，他的双手在两人身上乱摸，下体更是轮流享用着两人的身体。他哪里抵得住这两张相似又极为不同的脸同时布满欲望，带土凶狠中透着似乎认命的坦然，而斑是屈辱中夹杂着杀气，却又被脸上的艳色冲淡。高官不到一刻便一泄如注，他长舒了一口气，搂着带土把玩了一会儿便叫上忍过来做。他顾忌火影只上了带土一次，对于斑就再没什么顾忌可以放开了玩。高官倒了杯酒喝，一边坐着休息一边把冰块塞进斑的身体，又拿了一根棍子装上振动棒慢慢地捅着。高官瞄了一眼自己高潮后疲软的下体，在开始下一轮前起码要再过半个小时，这段时间他也不想让斑闲着休息，就把柜子里所有的道具都拿出来摊了一床，一件一件地往斑身上用。

带土刚被上了一次很累，他翻身背对着斑那边，彻底不想看见斑被那些冷冰冰的道具玩到高潮。他看了一眼沙发上跃跃欲试的上忍，翻了个白眼说：“要上快上，我还要睡觉。”

上忍闻言一下子站起来，却又在床边停住了，他犹豫了一下对带土说：“我在四战时见过你。你肯定没注意到我，你戴着面具时我就一直看着你，我特别喜欢你操纵着人柱力，驾驭着尾兽的样子……我想要你征服我，我想要你用征服过尾兽的身体征服我。”他说着居然脸红了，一直盯着带土健壮的胸肌腹肌不放。

带土一顿，他第一次听说这种要求，一时间竟不知道说什么好。他看到上忍脸红一阵恶寒，非常怀疑自己能否对着他硬起来，嫌弃地说：“斑也征服过十只尾兽，你怎么不去找他？而且我那时自称斑吧，你正好去找他。”

上忍摇头，认真地反驳：“我后来受伤昏迷了，在战场上没见过他。从你出现的那一刻起我就被你吸引了，战后我的幻想对象也是你，而且我更喜欢你这个类型的。”

带土彻底无语，无奈地说：“那你等着我硬吧。”虽然说被要求上别人，他还是不自愿的那个，依旧有被强奸的感觉。而且他又不喜欢上忍那个类型的，怎么可能硬的起来。带土心想上忍别学着高官给他喂点春药就行，他拿余光瞥见上忍没什么动作，就暂且躺着休息起来。

那边高官玩弄了一会斑，疲软的下体再次抬头，斑已经被他折磨地满头是汗，双手死死地攥成拳，不时忍受不住呻吟闷哼出声。春药侵蚀着他的理智，无法发泄的欲望更是折磨地他难受。高官不间断地挑逗着他，他的身体本身就很敏感，高官下手又不知轻重，过度的快感已经变成了一种无法解脱的折磨。身体违背意志的反应已经使他自我厌恶，无法高潮的痛苦牵扯着他的神经，他不希望在药物和道具的作用下高潮，但被人掌控着高潮更令他感到羞耻，这般矛盾的感受和双重的厌恶逼得他几欲发疯。高官兴奋得满脸涨红，他吞咽着唾沫，直直地盯着斑随着他的挑逗难耐地扭动却又不得发泄。他解开斑手脚处的绳子，再次直挺挺地插了进去。他一边粗鲁地运动一边色眯眯地看着身下人的身体，不时转头去意淫带土的后背和紧实的屁股，想象自己还在同时上他们两个。斑已经被高官折磨的没什么力气，他的身上都是大大小小的伤痕，手脚也早就被勒的麻木胀痛，几乎弯曲不了。他不在意疼痛，但深恨自己无力阻止生理反应。原来他以为被侵犯时的刑讯和虐待最为痛苦，后来才发现那些并不算什么，最恐怖的是催淫剂和各式道具。这两样东西的组合足以摧毁任何一个人苦苦维持的尊严，把人变为沉沦于肉欲供人把玩发泄的物品。他尽量放空情绪忍受着高官的侵犯，如果他心里的防线崩溃，厌世求死或者自暴自弃、自我放纵不正是遂了敌人的心愿吗？他不会让他们如愿，在找到机会报仇之前他绝不会死，也绝不会绝望。

高官沉浸在身体的享受中，哪里注意得到斑越来越无力的喘息和微弱的呻吟。他无意间看到斑的眼睛，竟一时愣住了。斑本来闭着眼，脸上一片春色，不知什么时候睁开眼冷冷地注视着前方。他的眼神很平静，没有欲望，也没有羞耻和仇恨，但却让人感到遍体发寒，像被一头蛰伏在水底的猛兽盯上。高官颈后一凉，欲望也被浇灭了大半。但他那塞满吃喝嫖赌的大脑并不理解这种情况，他骂骂咧咧地退出斑的身体，拿起全部的看家本领往斑的身上招呼，比刚才狠了数倍，竟是丝毫不在意后果。高官在床上从没失过手，他一想到为了这个夜晚损失的利益就又心疼又恼火，发誓要把斑调教的服服帖帖的。但是他忘了斑不是他以前那些涉世未深的情人，而是百岁有余，经历过数次战争和大起大落的枭雄。斑的脸色依旧潮红，身体也不受控制的颤抖，那是药物作用的结果，但他的眼睛是自己的，一直保持着诡异的平静看向虚空。高官突然觉得这令人发寒的眼神配上斑布满欲望的脸别有风味，但他更喜欢在床上有绝对的主导权，斑的不妥协激起他的征服欲，恨不得把斑调教成顺从地在胯下服侍他的婊子。

高官折腾地起劲，带土即使背对着他们也听出不妥。斑的声音越来越虚弱，挣扎的幅度也变得很小。他忍不住回头去看，见到斑快断气的模样吃了一惊，再看高官面目狰狞，显然是下半身的冲动代替了理智。斑的眼睛转了转，和带土对视上。带土一下子忘了原本要说什么，着魔似的注视着斑被高官玩弄。带土明知道这样很荒唐，却移不开目光，斑被捕入狱后就是这种眼神，轮回眼被生生挖出时也是这样，现在被百般折辱还是没有变。带土看着竟口干舌燥，突然斑浑身一颤，发出一声似痛苦似欢愉的呻吟，显然是高官的道具找到了他最敏感的位置。高官像被这声呻吟鼓励了一样，把那道具抵在那里不停，另一只手也完全不闲着。斑又发出一长串低沉的呻吟，带土一瞬间只觉得浑身的血液都冲到了下腹，顿时五雷轰顶，飞快地转回身掩饰自己身体的变化和震惊的表情。带土像梦游一样爬到上忍身上机械地抽插，大脑彻底过载罢工。他怎么会这样？他为什么听着斑的呻吟会有反应？他们不该是仇人吗？不，不对，他刚刚不是担心斑有生命危险才去看的吗？他茫然地转过头看向高官，和混乱至极的心情比声音格外镇静：“喂，你小心把他玩死了可赔不起。”

高官听到带土的话定睛一看，斑真的虚弱到吓人。他赶紧停下凌虐，他只想享受美色，不敢冒着真的弄死斑的风险继续非人的调教。他遗憾地放过了斑，决定再亲自提枪上阵一次就结束今天的战斗。他掰开斑的大腿狠命地抽插，他以后难得再有这样的机会，这次怎么也要玩个够本。

带土心虚地可以，越是想控制住自己不去看斑那边越是忍不住拿眼去瞟。他抽插的动作心不在焉，心里一阵混乱。斑发现他的变化了吗？斑知道他是为什么硬了的吗？他自己都不明白为什么会有这种反应，只能暗暗祈祷斑没有注意到。他试图回忆刚才斑有没有看到他，却发现自己什么也想不起来了。他当时太惊讶了，只顾着掩饰自己身体的变化，哪里来得及分心观察别人？他自我安慰，斑早就自顾不暇，哪里还会关注他，这样自我催眠了几遍才稍微找回点理智。

上忍非常不满，好不容易轮到他和带土上床，带土下面虽有货，怎么动作这么慢，飘飘忽忽绵软无力，他哪里能爽到。他见带土游魂一样，以为带土是没什么经验，一翻身把带土压在床上，自己骑了上去，撑着带土的胸口快速地上下运动，享受被快速贯穿的快感，放肆地大声呻吟着。

带土仰面躺在床上，呆呆地看着上忍欲火焚身如狼似虎地样子，竟觉得被强奸了一样。他心里哂笑一声，什么叫像，他就是被强奸了，他不情不愿地忍受，那上忍倒是不停地得趣。他和斑并排躺在一起，中间只隔了两拳的距离，同时被人玩弄着，上忍和高官兴奋间还会互相交谈吹捧几句，不时抚摸挑逗对方身下的人。很快带土就分不清在他身上四处游走的四只手，他厌恶地皱起眉头，学着斑放空情绪，诅咒那两人早泄阳痿快点结束。

带土把能想到的事情想了个遍也不见上忍结束，他没法分散注意力，一下子又开始担心斑有没有发现。他转头看着斑的侧脸，努力地思考怎样才能装作若无其事。斑似乎察觉到了带土的目光，斜了带土一眼，也转过头静静地注视他。

带土猝不及防和斑脸对脸，瞬间就慌了，他眼神闪烁，又想着不能心虚认怂，坚持保持着姿势不动。他似乎觉得斑的眼神意味深长，再仔细看又觉得自己想多了，这么一点事在心里反复过了七八回也嚼不出是什么滋味，干脆放过不想，看着斑淡然的眼神发呆。他们同时被陌生人索取着身体，脸对着脸，距离近到可以清晰地感知对方的鼻息。他们没有人说话，也没有多余的动作，只有喘息和呻吟声交织在一起，编织出一室的淫靡。

不知过了多久，高官和上忍终于结束了战斗，他们心满意足地离开大床，勾肩搭背地去豪华浴室洗澡按摩。床上一片凌乱，满床散落着道具和黏腻的体液，两个宇智波被扔在床上等着暗部过来善后。斑平躺着，双手交叉搭在腹部，似乎已经累的睡着了。带土被折磨的轻，还有精神保持清醒。他看着斑平静的睡颜，第一百零一次思考自己为什么会听着斑的呻吟兴奋。他想不明白，自暴自弃地把脸埋进枕头里，决定让这事随风而去，大概是他被注射的药物太多神经错乱了。过了 一会他觉得气闷便翻身坐起来，试探性地伸手去摸斑的脸，只是轻轻碰了一下就飞快地缩了回来。他捞起斑的一束发梢，无意识地用手指卷着玩，并没有注意到斑的眼皮飞快地颤动几下，他其实一直没有睡着。

5.

带土的监狱生活其实很简单，吃饭、睡觉、被叫去做实验，偶尔被殴打，除了实验内容太过血腥外没什么难以忍受的。他靠在墙壁上坐着，不是他不想躺下睡觉，而是今天内脏被切片的太多来不及恢复，他只能蜷缩起来抵抗腹部的疼痛，根本直不起腰来。他闭着眼睛，不知过了多久，隔壁传来重物落地的声音和看守们骂骂咧咧的声音，他知道那人又是被侮辱完送回来了。这个场景隔几天就要重复一次，不同的只是斑身上伤口的数量和轻重，他都懒得睁眼去看。很快监狱里安静下来，四周寂静得都能听到自己的呼吸，这样也好，安静的环境有助于他恢复。

带土的恢复能力还在，但被多重封印压制住，每次都根据实验的需求来调整封印的多少。他这次没被解开多少封印，伤口再生得很慢，疼得他几乎说不出话来。他太阳穴一跳一跳的疼，寂静的黑夜给他安全感，又将他推向更无助的深渊，他维持着一个姿势不变，他也没有多余的力气再动了。

他静静地坐了半夜，隔壁传来窸窸窣窣的声响和粗重的喘息声，而且动静越来越大。他被吵得头疼，没好气地说：“干什么呢？”

斑反常地没有呛他，动静也渐渐小了下来。带土睁开一只眼瞄他，发现斑居然也和他一个姿势双手抱着肚子坐着，表情似乎很痛苦。斑身上罕见的没有外伤，只有一些淫靡的痕迹，按说不该这么难受。带土不解地问：“喂，你怎么了？哪难受？”

斑似乎连睁眼的力气都没有了，他的嘴唇颤抖着，干裂发白，身上一层虚汗。他按着肚子动了动，似乎想找到最合适的姿势减轻痛楚，但无论怎么做都没用。他刚躺下时还没事，后来被腹中突如其来的剧痛惊醒，本来想忍忍就过去了，可是越来越疼，而且浑身都难受，不知道根源在哪。今天来的是个擅长体术的人，做的时候非常粗暴，还混合着暴力的殴打，可是他身上并没外伤，谁知半夜突然发作。斑的恢复能力更是被重重封印压制着，他不被做实验，封印没有解开的时候。他被抓住时就非常虚弱，再加上被封印了查克拉，被药物长期摧残的身体比普通人还不如。但他的脾气一如既往的不好，不知因此多受了多少罪。他听到带土的问话冷冷回道：“死不了，不用你管闲事。”

带土冷笑一声：“谁乐意管你。没事就别乱动，吵死了。”

斑瞥了他一眼哼道：“我乐意动。”说话间不知牵动了哪里，斑倒抽一口凉气，身子蜷得更紧了。

带土鄙视道：“少逞能。怎么？给你下药了？”他见斑的反应回忆起自己被实验新药的那回，和眼前的场景很类似。

斑很小幅度地摇头，要不是带土眼神好都捕捉不到这个动作。他缓了半天说：“他们只是打我，也没什么新花样。”一句话似乎耗尽了他残存的力气，斑长舒一口气，断断续续地说：“我肚子疼……不，肩膀也疼……”最后几个字像气声一样，轻到几乎听不见。

带土挑眉，以斑的倔强能和他承认疼，那该是有多难受。他收起事不关己的心思，认真思索起来，怎样才会肚子也疼肩膀也疼？可是他现在又看不到查克拉的流向，也判断不出哪有问题。他看着斑生挨了半夜，开始斑的呻吟声越来越大，其实最大也不过正常说话的音量，后来慢慢没了声音，只是脸色灰败地蜷着，连流到眼睛里的汗都没力气擦掉。斑已经分不出是哪里难受，他觉得像被一把尖刀插入了腹部，五脏六腑被搅得稀烂，但那刀还是不放过他，一下一下捅着他新生的血肉，要把他的骨骼经脉全部绞碎才罢休。他恨不得把他的内脏全部呕出来，也好过受这非人的折磨。

这一夜格外漫长，后来带土体力不济昏睡过去了，再次醒来是被狱卒开锁的声音吵醒。看守们一人把守在门边，一人进来走向斑。他眼神冷淡，扫了一眼坐在地上的宇智波，就像看一件没有生命的物品，拎起斑的胳膊把他往外拽。斑已经被夜间的折磨耗尽了体力，踉跄着起不来，看守不耐烦，直接拖着他往外走。带土眼尖地看到斑的另一只手依旧不自然地搭在腹部，人也比平常狼狈，来不及细想就开口阻止看守：“你们再这样他就快死了。”

看守轻蔑地看了一眼带土说：“你还是多关心你自己吧，别以为没人敢动你。”

带土神色不变，这人言外之意就是有人已经开始酝酿着对付自己了。但他早已不在乎生死，轻笑一声说：“我现在还有仙人体，他呢？我只是好心提醒你，不听就算。”说罢闭上眼睛躺回去，似乎完全不关心看守接下来做什么。

看守反而踟蹰起来，带土的话不多但正中要害，斑没有自愈能力，要是出了问题谁也担不起责任。而且带土很少插嘴过问斑的事，每次说话必定是真的不好了，看守想起上一次的凶险一阵后怕，还好那次不是他当值，要不他现在早就不定在哪个角落腐烂了。他仔细观察了斑的神态，似乎真的不好，他和同伴对视一眼，为了保险起见还是叫一个医疗忍者下来看看，这样就算有事也不是他们的责任。要是没事，看守眼中凶光大现，他会好好贿赂一下实验员，让带土这个祸害尝尝生不如死的滋味。

0（？）

他在战场上见过他，只是远远一瞥就吓得他心神俱裂，平生第一次感到绝望，死亡的阴影一直笼罩在他的头顶，直到战争结束。

一个一脸阴鸷的中年男子行走在地牢昏暗的路上，眯着的双眼露出阴险和兴奋。可是现在又怎样？那个男人输了，将会永远被关在这暗无天日的牢里，而他是胜利者！他也熬成了他们村子的高层，这次才有机会跟着大名出访，才知道木叶还有这么一个绝佳去处。

中年男子想想就舔了一口嘴唇，他露出淫邪的目光，恨不得立刻走到牢房里。木叶可真是会想办法，第一天就神神秘秘地送了大名一套光盘，大名看了之后两眼放光，晚上就和木叶的忍者走了，都不让他们陪同。第二天大名回来后满脸通红，心情好的不得了，一直念叨着“太爽了”“绝色啊”，和木叶的合同也是一让再让，几乎把好处都给木叶了。他好奇的不行，拍了很久马屁大名才把光盘给他，回味着咂嘴：“绝色啊，绝色。我们还要待三天，嘿嘿，最后一天我还要去。”他本以为木叶献给了大名什么绝色美女，回到自己的房间才知道了是什么，仗着他高层的身份联系了木叶忍者，也可以春风一度。

论实力他也是准影级，可和那个男人一比就像蚂蚁一样渺小。第一张光盘里是那个男人在战场上大杀四方的样子，显然是不同的人用秘术记载，视角不停地转化，感受更是身临其境。他不由得颤栗，即使只是一个影像，他也清楚地知道他们间的差距，他根本挡不住那人几招。他疑惑这种光盘有什么吸引人之处，那人好看是好看，但气势太强，没有人会在战场上敢盯着他的脸看。直到看了第二张。第二张，他想着眼中的淫荡之色更盛，第二张里那人在不同的场景里，有时在地牢，有时则在一张豪华的大床上，相同之处就是那人都在男人身下承受着大力的抽插，他第一次发现那人躺着的样子是那样的媚，单是看着那张脸就一股邪火直冲下腹，再听着那人沙哑的呻吟，他当时几乎就射在了裤子里。

强大又有什么用？还不是战败了任由人操。他一想到那个神魔一样恐怖的人一会就要在他身下呻吟就兴奋地颤栗，不愧是宇智波，本身的长相身材就算是极品，以前几乎无敌的实力和高高在上的身份更是让人的快感倍增。他本来就好色，原来觉得水影算是极品，可凭水影的长相地位怎会看上他？但是今天他赚大了，那人一定比水影爽百倍，木叶真没白来。

旁边带着面具的暗部一直在沉默的引路，这种好色的人他不知见了多少，根本懒得再看一眼。很快他们到了牢房前，暗部恭敬地说：“大人，请。他虽已被封印了查克拉，还是请大人小心，他经常反抗。”

男人再也听不见暗部在说什么，他的全副心神都投入到了牢房里的人那里。斑随意地坐在地上，长发遮住他半张脸，他听到响动根本没有反应，连眼皮都懒得抬一下，似乎眼前站着的是一堆泥土，不值得他注意。

男人围着斑转了几圈，兴奋地搓着手说：“斑，我见过你，没想到我们在这里又见面了。”

斑还是维持着那个姿势，动也不动，彻底无视了中年男人。男人故作君子地说了几句话，见斑不理他，一直冷冷的看着地面，明显在看不起他，再也维持不住面具，狠狠地呸了一声说：“你现在以为你是谁？混蛋！爷爷我今天就是来操你的！不操烂了你爷爷跟你姓！”

他狠狠地扯过了绑住斑脖子的铁链，斑踉跄一下被他揪的站起来。斑一直有反抗的记录，还伤过几个大人物，木叶为了避免再出差错，平时都用特制的链子将他全身都绑起来，脖子处的铁链更是和穿过锁骨、肩胛骨的链子相连，只有特殊的钥匙才能打开。男人满意地看着斑身上的束缚，他肆无忌惮地摸着斑裸露的皮肤，没想到一个忍者，一个囚犯的皮肤居然这么好。男人愈加兴奋，凑过去舔斑的脸颊。斑只觉得恶心，那双手已经恶心的要命，现在冰冷滑腻的舌头更像蛇一样缠着他。男人不满斑没有反应，对暗部说：“给我拿点药来，让他好好爽爽。”

他突然想到大名说的另一项服务，淫笑着说：“我要定制好点的录像，把灯光弄亮点，再拿点道具来，要大的。”

暗部很快退下，男人一边玩弄着斑的身体一边等着，他不信吃了强力春药斑还是现在这幅冷漠的样子，他要看斑忍不住欲望屈服的样子，到时候那张脸可是会更加好看。他要把这次的视频好好珍藏，回国后可就没这等机会了，只能在家里欣赏一下他被自己上的样子。


End file.
